


Valentine's Day Sneak Peek

by whatdoyouthinkmyjobis



Series: Hunters on the Hellmouth [53]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vampires, Voyeurism, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis/pseuds/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis
Summary: Buffy and Dean sneak off.





	Valentine's Day Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Had to delay posting the chapter due to illness and visitors, but here’s the first scene of chapter 35 for your enjoyment. If you haven’t read Hunters on the Hellmouth, you can still read this with minimal bumps.
> 
> This takes place about three weeks after the last chapter. For those who haven’t read Hoth, that’s about halfway through BTVS season 7.

Buffy had his pants unzipped before he could find the right key. Pinning her arms above her head and her body against the door, Dean growled, “You wanna do it right here?”

She licked her lips and pouted. “You promised me a bed.”

In the month since Potentials had spilled over into his apartment, Dean and Buffy had resorted to sneaking around like teenagers from the teenagers. The rising exodus out of the city meant they could steal away into any one of his boss’ empty properties, although they usually lacked even no-tell motel amenities.

Fortunately, this apartment had been abandoned with everything in it.They pushed their way inside, tripping over emptied drawers and forgotten trinkets as they added their clothes to those strewn about the floor.

Buffy stretched out on the bed, lust-drunk and ready, her skin creamy, tan lines faded for the winter. Dean stared so long, she poked him with her foot and laughed. He didn’t care; he wanted to remember every inch of her. Starting with her toes, he kissed his way up one leg and down the other. Sex had always been the perfect way to clear his mind of the mess of his life, but even now, her legs wrapped around him, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d dragged with him to Sunnydale. The mess he’d brought to her. He tried to hold her hips still as she writhed against his mouth.

She didn’t understand. How could she? An angel. An archangel. There was nothing they could do to stop Lucifer. He and Sam were right back where they were months prior with the Devil on their backs. Only this time, he was dragging the woman he loved into the fire with him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank Cas or punch him for the opportunity to know Buffy.

She wriggled down until her body joined his. He moaned, “Let it out, darlin’. Whole buildin’s ours.” His orgasm shuddered through him as he listened to her shout, her excitement and her release overcoming her at once.

A satisfied grin took over her face as she laid back on the bed, her hair a golden halo on the pillow, but he wasn’t finished. Time alone was becoming more rare, and he didn’t want to miss a moment with her. He caressed her legs and drew little patterns on her neck with his tongue as they waited to go again.

“Friday is Valentine’s Day,” Buffy said.

Unsure of where she was going, he continued kissing her.   

“Normally, I’d be all about flowers, chocolate and the sappiest of sappy romanticness, but I think this holiday is gonna have to go the forgotten way of Christmas and our birthdays. When the whole Lucifer thing is done, you owe me so many flowers.”

“Flowers. Got it.”

“We’re talking Rose Bowl Parade levels of flowers.”

Dean chuckled into her body. He worried everyday would be their last, while his girlfriend believed in this Valentine’s Day and the one after.

“What?”

He didn’t want to tell her she couldn’t win this fight. She was an astounding person, but she was only one person. The Potentials were nowhere near ready, often injured, and were unable to stem the tide of vampires taking over the town. If they were going to go down, he wanted to leave the light of hope alive in her eyes. “I’ve never measured a relationship in months, let alone years.”

“That’s because I’m better than those other girls.”

“Hell yes.”

She stared at him as if trying to see through him to his future self, his inner thoughts. “So, I was thinking maybe when this Lucifer stuff is all over, we could –”

The front door banged open, sending Buffy scrambling for something to cover herself. Dean had changed the locks after the tenants fled. He had the only key in town.

A scrawny man with thinning hair and a dirty shirt wandered into the bedroom. “You the screamer?” he asked, hand in his pants. His tongue lolled from his mouth as he stared at Buffy.

“Get out of here, fucking pervert!” Dean yelled.

The man smirked. “Or what? You’ll call the cops? You don’t live here.”

In a flash, Dean had the man by his dirty collar and thrust his head through the bedroom window. When his skin started to smoke, Dean pushed the rest of the vampire’s body through the frame. He was a fireball when he hit the ground, exploding in a puff of smoke.

Buffy stood beside Dean breathless and wide-eyed. “How did you know he was a vampire?”

“He knew we didn’t live here.”

“What if he was just a squatter?!”

Dean shrugged. “One less pervert in the world? Let’s get some stakes outta the car an’ see if we got a nest. Goddamn vampires.”

“Okay, but you should maybe put on some pants.”


End file.
